


Send Me Another One

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pictures, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Is Insecure, sexy pictures, short and sweet, text sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Wade and Peter are in different cities, so they get off together over sexy pictures(there is literally zero plot. I had a thought, and I wrote a thing.)





	Send Me Another One

The first picture was innocent enough, and Wade smiled to himself at the artistic shot— a room full of shadows, a lamp shining off camera, a profile of high cheekbones and full lips starting to curl into a smile.

Peter taking the time to make the picture pretty when Wade would have settled for an awkward selfie was adorable and gorgeous, and Wade leaned back into the couch, running his thumb over the screen of his phone for a minute before texting back. 

 **From Wade** :  _Send me another one_. 

A few minutes of waiting and the next picture came through, obviously taken in Peter’s room this time, a long shot up a lean torso, most of Peter’s face still in shadow, but the light playing off the rows of muscles down his abdomen, casting shadows over the light trail of hair that disappeared below the waist band of his pants.

“Damn baby boy.” Wade whispered, wishing for about the billionth time that he was in the same zip code as the wall-crawler and not stuck in the great white frozen ass crack of a po dunk town in Canada but hey— people had to die, so he had to travel, and they would have to make do with texting. 

 **From Wade** :  _Send me another one._

He left his phone on the couch for a minute to check and make sure his hotel room door was bolted shut, the windows closed and curtains drawn, lights off.

Half of it was paranoia– Wade hadn’t exactly been subtle about showing up in town, and everyone knew who he was there to knock off. 

The other half was shyness. Not about jerking off, Wade had no shame about that sort of thing. But about looking at pictures of  _Pete_. That was special and no one else even needed to be in the general vicinity because Pete was something beautiful and precious and nothing like what Wade thought his life would ever hold. 

So nope, no one needed to be wandering by and happen to see Wade staring at pictures of his boyfriend. Absolutely not. 

Besides, if his Peter Pumpkin Pie was going to send pretty pictures, he was going to get a little naked, and no one needed to see that happen either. Yikes. 

Another picture, and Wade swiped to open it as he tossed his mask into the other couch, rucking his own shirt up to touch idly over his abs and lower stomach, letting the warmth start curling low in his belly.

An appreciative groan, his eyes widening over the snap shot of Peter’s body, the pants discarded, red and black checkered briefs hiding a half hard cock, slim fingers curled into the waist band as if Peter was mid tugging them down.

 **From Wade** :  _Red and black, you’re killing me baby boy. Send me another one._

 **From Peter** :  _Send me one first._

Wade’s hand tightened on the phone, a frown pulling at his mouth.

They had done this a few times– Peter sending teasing pictures to get Wade hard, they had gotten off together over the phone, and one wet-dream worthy time Peter had crawled through his window and joined him in bed and they had wrecked each other with hands and mouths and fingers in (ahem) places, but it had all been in the dark. 

Wade still wore his costume more often than not, or long sleeves and pants and a jacket, or his button up flannel jammies when Peter spent the night. Peter had gotten his mask off a time or two so they could make out, but Wade had been very careful not to let Peter  _see_ his body. 

It was one thing to touch, another to actually have to look at the mess and Wade– Wade didn’t think he was ready for that. 

 **From Wade** :  _Nah, sweetums, I don’t want to give you nightmares before bed. Send me another one._

 **From Peter** :  _But I miss you_

 **From Wade** : _I miss you too, baby. Want me to call you and we can do this over the phone?_

 **From Wade** :  _Pete_? 

 **From Wade** :  _What happened, you had to stop texting to save the world?_  

 **From Wade** :….  _honey_? 

There was no reply for almost ten minutes, and Wade kept staring at his phone in frustration, debating whether nor not to just call, because Peter sort of hated when Wade didn’t give him space if he was angry, but Wade wasn’t really sure if Peter was mad or not and–

–a rush of pictures then, his phone chiming with a new message almost faster than Wade could open them. 

An overhead shot of Peter sprawled on his bed. A close up of his tongue over those pretty lips. His nipples after they had been obviously tugged at and played with. The sheen of lube across his stomach as if Peter had dragged slick fingers along his abs as he headed down to–

“ _Hngh_.” Wade made a strangled sort of noise when the next picture came in. 

A damp spot on the red and black underwear. Peter’s hand gripping his cock through the material, outlining the length of it. The waistband of the underwear being shoved down. A shot from between spread legs with his briefs down around his knees, just the bottom curve of drool worthy ass and the head of his cock visible around the material. 

Wade shoved his pants down and grabbed at his lotion, spreading a rather ridiculous amount over himself to ease the way for what would surely be an entire night of relief because he was definitely storing these pictures in his spank bank and definitely looking at them at least three more times before the sun rose. 

Another picture, Peter fully naked now and Wade almost died. 

A series of snapshots, Peter stroking himself, his back arching in one, hips lifting off the bed in the other, an audio message that just wet sounds and  _moaning_. 

“Holy shit–” Wade wanted to laugh at how fast he was ready to blow, and not for the first time, was grateful that his mutation had given him sort of unlimited jacking off powers because this one was going to be fast but he could take his time with the others and–

 **From Peter** :  _You want the rest?_

 **From Wade** :  _Does a bear shit in the woods?_

 **From Peter** : …. _Wade._

 **From Wade** :  _Baby boy, you know I want the rest. I’m dying here. You’re so sexy oh my god how did I get so lucky._

 **From Peter** :  _Send me a picture. Show me what you’re doing right now. Show me how all that made you feel and I’ll send you a video of me finishing._

 **From Wade** :  _Holy shit. Ok give me just a second._

 **From Wade** :  _I mean, I’m not as artistic as you so it won’t be one of those pretty shots._

 **From Wade** :  _Also, I’m not as pretty as you so…_

 **From Peter** : _I’m losing my horny, babe_

 **From Wade** :  _oh for the love of God don’t lose your horny. Okay okay hold on._

Wade pulled his shirt off before he could talk himself out of it, because he knew Peter was  _weak_ for his muscles, and then kicked off his pants as well. 

He switched a lamp on over in the corner so he was at least a little bit illuminated and took a few pictures so he could try and get the angle right, so his scars were hidden in the shadows instead of spotlighted, and then he got more lotion and jerked himself quickly until he was right on the edge of coming, and zoomed in on his cock, on the wet leaking from the tip, on the way it lay up against his abs-

– and nervous enough that he was almost shaking, hit  _send_. 

Seven minutes he had to wait, the longest more terrifying seven minutes of his life where his thoughts went from “ _oh man it was such a sexy pic that it killed him_ ” to “ _oh shit he hates how I look, I grossed him out_.” 

Then his phone chimed. 

The video was shaky for a few seconds, Peter obviously attaching it to his lamp or maybe just hanging it from the ceiling with some webs, but then he was smiling into the camera and whispering “God, I love you.” and falling back onto the bed. 

From this point of view Wade had a perfectly zoomed shot of Peter’s spreading his legs to play with his hole, his other hand flying over his cock. He could hear all the pretty noises and breathless pants and the way Peter was panting his name. 

Then Peter shoved two fingers inside himself, fisting at his cock desperately, shouting for Wade as he came, making a mess all over his stomach, pooling in his hipbones and spilling on to the sheets. 

Wade couldn’t have stopped himself from coming if his life depended on it. 

******************

His phone rang less than a minute later, and Wade was still seeing stars when he dragged it to his ear and mumbled “Yeah?” 

“Heya Merc.” Peter was laughing breathlessly. “Did you like that? Did you come?” 

“I think the tip of my dick exploded.” Wade groaned, thumping his head back on the couch. “I didn’t even have to touch myself baby boy, you killed me. I’m dead. I’m dead. Put I died of an orgasm on my tombstone. ‘I died when my dick exploded but it was worth it’”

“Wade!” Peter was laughing harder now. “Oh god, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life. That was amazing. Why don’t you send me pictures more often?” 

“You know why, baby.” Wade said quietly. 

“Well, all your reasons are officially bullshit.” Peter sounded like he was drinking now, probably draining a water bottle. “Because that was amazing. You are  _gorgeous_. I can’t wait until you get home and I can get you naked with the lights on.”

“But I’m ever so shy!” Wade teased, still a little more self conscious than he wanted to admit, more than a little pleased that his boyfriend had responded so well to his picture. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” Peter lowered his voice to something undeniably creepy and hilarious. “I’m a professional photographer. You let me take some naked photos of you and I’ll make you famous.” 

“Why Mr. Parker are you preying on me?” Wade gasped and Peter started laughing again. 

“Mr. Wilson, you have no idea how badly I want to catch you in my web.” 

“Oooh kinky.” Wade looked down at the mess he had made of himself. “I need a shower, pumpkin, can I call you back to say goodnight a little later.” 

“Yeah, yeah of course.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby boy.” 

*********************

_3:12 am_

**From Peter** :  _Send me another one_

 **From Wade** : _I’m sleeping_

 **From Peter** :  _And?_

 **From Wade** :  _Give me a minute. I’ll send you another one._  


End file.
